Beauty Lady of the sixth Kazekage
by Bbplanets
Summary: calon suaminya berani berselingkuh dengan rekan setim nya. dia lelah atas semua yang terjadi kali ini. gadis ini sudah bangkit dari kematian mengubah banyak hal. dia sekarang memiliki segalanya, kekuatan? kecantikan? pengetahuan? kekuasaan? "sekarang..tantang aku kalau kau bisa!"


Disclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

 **Summary : calon suaminya berani berselingkuh dengan rekan setim nya. dia lelah atas semua yang terjadi kali ini. gadis ini bangkit dari kematian terkonyolnya karena cinta palsu.**

 **dia sekarang memiliki segalanya,**

 **kecantikan?dia bahkan sudah menjadi casanova wanita yang memikat pria didunia.**

 **kekuatan? kekuatannya melebihi rikudou sennin bahkan hampir melebihi ootsutsuki kaguya. pengetahuan? kepintarannya melebihi seorang dewa.**

 **"aku..adalah rokudaime kazekage, sabaku no temari! nah..siapa yang berani menantangku?"**

 **Genre : Hurt, Drama, Romance, Friendship, Dll.**

 **Warning :Typo, Gaje, Abal-abal, ide pasaran, OOC, OC, Alur acak-acakan,Adult Theme, Newbie, Penuh kekurangan. ada bahasa kasar jadi mohon dimaafkan!**

 **Bbplanets: Beauty Lady of the sixth Kazekage**

 **#Kalau dirasa tidak menarik, silahkan tekan tombol back ( no problem!)**

 **Don't like? Don't read**

 **.**

 **Don't Copy Paste!**

 **.**

 **No bullying and bashing**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **Warning! Typo ooc etc**

Chapter 1: Hurt..

Di dalam kamar yang gelap tanpa penerang cahaya, seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sudah beracak acakan, darah dari kedua tangannya mengalir deras berjatuhan menyentuh lantai.

gadis itu menitikkan air matanya yang bening, kemudian tergantikan air mata darah karena sudah berjam-jam menangis.

gadis berusia 19 tahun ini bernama sabaku no temari mengiris kedua pergelangan tangannya lalu menuliskannya di dinding berwarna putih.

 **NARA SIALAN!!! DENDAM INI AKAN KUINGAT!!!**

tulisan darah yang ada di dinding membuat orang bertanya tanya.

 **flashback.**

 **suna no sato, kaze no kuni.**

"kankurou! gaara! aku ingin ke konoha!" bujuk temari di depan kedua adiknya yang overprotektif.

"apa kau tidak sabar bertemu nara shikamaru?" tanya sabaku no kankurou tersenyum tipis melihat kakak perempuan tercintanya sangat senang.

"yah..begitulah.." wajah temari memancarkan warna merah di pipinya.

"hm..aku benar ragu dengan surat pernikahan politik ini.. dia bukan pria yang baik untuk neesan" jelas sang kazekage kelima (godaime kazekage), sabaku no gaara.

"maklumi gaara ya!dia begitu pusing dengan tugas kazekage nya itu, apalagi chiyo baasama dan tetua desa lainnya memintanya menikah" jelas kankurou.

"kalau begitu biar aku yang menjadi kazekage agar kau tidak pusing lagi" balas temari asal membuat gaara mengangkatkan kepalanya menatap temari tak percaya.

"ups!bercanda saja! jaa ne kankurou! gaara! aku harus ke konoha!" temari membalikkan badan lalu pergi setelah mengatakan kesalahan dalam ucapannya.

"kami akan menyusulmu!" ujar kankurou sedikit berteriak.

"tidak! kita ikutin diam diam" jelas gaara merasakan hal yang buruk.

"t-tapi.."

"niisan! firasatku ini gak baik! ayo!" gaara membuat pasir untuk mengekang kankurou. matsuri dan sari ikut menemani mereka berdua mengikuti temari ke konoha.

.

.

.

 **Skiptime..**

 **Di konohagakure**

temari berjalan jalan di gerbang konoha, entah mengapa kedua penjaga gerbang yang bernama izumo dan kotetsu memandangnya perasaan sedih.

"hei! kenapa dia gak menjemputku?" tanya temari dengan binggung, bukannya seperti biasanya kekasihnya selalu menunggunya saat perjalanan ke kekonoha sebagai tour guide.

"..." baik izumo dan kotetsu terdiam, saat izumo mau mengatakan sesuatu.

"ohh..temari ya.." sapa seorang pria berambut coklat dengan tubuhnya yang tegap.

temari memandangnya dengan aneh,"kau siapa?" tanyanya penasaran. tiba-tiba warna mata hijau jadenya membulat, "kau gen- ehh! chouji?!!" ujar temari dengan kaget.

"tepat sekali temari.." pria bernama akimichi chouji tersenyum tipis.

"kau agak berubah? dimana tubuh gempalmu itu? dan kau sekarang menjadi kurus? diet ya?" tanya temari dengan bertubi tubi.

"haha..iya..ada sesuatu yang terjadi jadi aku diet.." jelas chouji memandangnya dengan sedih,perhatian dan matanya mau menangis tapi ditahannya.

"ada apa?"

"tidak apa apa..ayo biar aku yang mengantarmu ke penginapan" balas chouji tersenyum palsu membawa temari ke penginapan lalu pergi.

tetapi,dalam perjalanan ke penginapan,temari melihat team 7 sedang menenangkan pria pucat yang dia ketahui bernama sai yang muram.

"jangan dipikirkan, mungkin saja sai sedang ada masalah" chouji mengalihkan perhatian temari.

"kupikir ino yang seharusnya menenangkan dia"

temari mulai berpikir,' biasanya shikamaru yang menjemputku lalu mengantarkanku ke penginapan.. tapi kenapa chouji?'

'mereka mulai aneh..padahal mereka juga tahu kalau aku dan shikamaru akan menikah seperti naruto dan hinata nanti..' batinnya mulai curiga.

'mungkin aku harus mencari tahu! mulai dari ino' temari pergi dari penginapan mau menuju ke kediaman yamanaka.

 **Bruukk!!**

dia menabrak seseorang, "gomen! suna no neechan! ada apa terburu buru ttebayo?" tanya naruto yang ditabrak temari barusan, calon rokudaime hokage yang selanjutnya yang diharapkan dari konoha yang sudah menikah dengan hinata.

temari sudah tidak heran lagi kalau 3 garis di kedua pipi naruto mulai memudar karena ayahnya, yondaime hokage namikaze minato memberikan sebuah gulungan misterius saat perang dunia shinobi keempat. yang membuat naruto tampak seperti copyan minato.

"gomenasai..temari-san.."gagap hinata yang memegang sebuah kantong kertas.

"kau sih naruto yang buru buru ingin membawa makanan untuk sai!" ujar sakura menepuk dahinya.

"aku juga minta maaf..oh ya kalian melihat ino?" tanya temari setelah meminta maaf.

"ino.. uhm..untuk apa bertemu dengannya?" tanya sakura datar.

temari heran, bukannya mereka bersahabat baik dengan ino.

ekspresi bahagia naruto dan hinata menjadi raut perhatian padanya.

"lebih baik jangan dibahas lagi tentang ini ttebayo.. nanti suna no neechan sedih"

"ada apa?! kenapa kalian bermain rahasia padaku?!" tanya temari makin penasaran.

"apa yang membuatku sedih? bukankah sebentar lagi aku akan menikah? tentu aku bahagia sekarang"

"sakura-chan..kurasa suna no neechan belum tahu ttebayo"

"temari-san..kau belum tahu?" sakura heran lalu khawatir.

"tahu apa?! aku jadi tidak mengerti!!"

"temari-san..lebih baik..dibatalkan saja pernikahan itu.." jawab hinata menepuk bahu temari seolah memberi support padanya.

"aku tak mau tahu jika aku membatalkan pernikahan ku tanpa ada alasan. jika kalian mau aku membatalkannya, beritahu aku!" jelas temari sedikit penekanan.

"baiklah..dari dulu aku mau merahasiakannya.. kau tahu kan kejadian asuma sensei dibunuh oleh anggota akatsuki yang bernama hidan?" tanya sakura menjelaskan.

temari mengangguk pelan,"aku tahu hal itu.."

"dia mendekati shikamaru.." lanjut sakura.

"aku tahu hal itu juga, bagi shikamaru, ino seperti imouto kan? dia sudah menjelaskan semua padaku kalau ino perlu dia, sekarang ada sai yang menjadi kekasihnya kan?" sanggah temari mengatakan pendapatnya dari sejak team 10 kehilangan guru mereka.

"bukan begitu, sai bukan kekasihnya lagi karena ino berpacaran dengan shikamaru sekarang ttebayo" lugas naruto membuat temari makin kaget.

"a-apa?! i-ino berpa-caran dengan shi-shikamaru? se-jak kapan?" bukan main kagetnya dia mendengar tentang shikamaru dan ino berpacaran tanpa diketahuinya.

"sejak itulah mereka berpacaran dibelakangmu temari-san..sejak itu aku agak tidak menyukai sifat ino..itupun tanpa diketahui oleh kedua orangtua shikamaru dan ayahnya ino" jelas sakura.

"kami takut kalau kau-.. temari-san!" sakura, hinata dan naruto melihat temari pergi ke kediaman nara sambil menitikkan airmatanya.

"harusnya kita harus berkata cepat padanya naruto?"tanya sakura merasa sedih.

"ya..kau benar sakura-chan.."balas naruto.

"naruto-kun benar..bagaimana kalau bibi karura yang sudah memberi tugas pada kita dari gulungan itu.. bahkan rikudou sennin meminta kita menjaga keturunannya" jelas hinata.

"yap! karena di konoha hanya aku, kau, tsunade obaachan sasuke dan sakura-chan yang tahu sedangkan di suna ada chiyo baasama yang tahu"

"aku jadi tak tenang! ayo kita cari dia dan menjelaskan semuanya!" jelas sakura,

temari tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, dia harus membuktikan tepat di kedua matanya. dia benar benar tak percaya kenapa shikamaru mengkhianatinya dan berbohong padanya?

mengapa temari baru tahu kalau shikamaru berselingkuh di belakangnya menjelang hari pernikahannya? apakah itu yang menyebabkan sai menjadi muram tadi?

 **Brukk!**

tubuh kecilnya menabrak chouji, "te-temari?! k-kau tidak apa apa?" chouji mengangkat temari yang tersungkur di tanah.

"kau..kau kenapa temari?" tanya chouji panik karena wajah temari menjadi basah karena airmata.

"cho..chouji...shikamaru tidak berselingkuh dariku kan?" tanya temari dengan getar dan lirih.

"katakan chouji! semua yang dikatakan naruto, sakura dan hinata itu bohong kan? katakan!" tanya temari membuat chouji terpaksa mengatakan semuanya dari awal.

temari tersenyum getir dan menangis, "j-jadi begitu..pantas..hiks...dia tak tahu kalau a-aku datang kemari..hiks.." temari menangis di pelukan chouji.

"temari..aku..sebenarnya.."chouji harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"chouji..bawa aku ke tempat shikamaru dan ino sekarang..aku harus mengatakannya! bahwa mereka harus memberikan penjelasan padaku"

 **Di Penginapan.**

"i-ini kan penginapanku?" kaget temari karena shikamaru dan ino berada di tempat dia menginap.

chouji mengangguk pelan dan temari pergi ke sana setelah bertanya pada pemilik penginapan.

akhirnya, mereka berdua berada di depan pintu kamar seseorang. tiba tiba ada suara desahan yang sangat jelas di telinga mereka berdua.

"hmm..nngghh-hmm..haahhh!"

temari mendengar itu menjadi lemas dam mau terjatuh tetapi tubuhnya dirangkul oleh chouji agar dia tidak jatuh di lantai.

"nhhmm...ahhhh!!" suara amplitudo yang makin besar memperjelas pendengarannya.

"shi-shika..hmmm..." temari meruntuki desahan wanita yang sudah merebut calon suaminya di dalam hatinya.

temari benar benar tak nyangka kalau shikamaru berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya. dia dikhianati oleh kekasihnya.

"hnggghh...ahh..s-shika..ahh...sebentar lagi kau... hmm..akan ahh..menikah dengan..dia..ahhh.." desahan nikmat dari gadis itu terdengar jelas.

"biarkan..aku hanya menikmati..semuanya denganmu ino.." temari mendengar jelas suara yang berat, yang dikenalinya dengan desahan panjang.

"AAaahhhh!"

temari berbalik badan dan memeluk chouji, "a-aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi...chouji..biarkan aku pergi.." bisiknya dengan lirih.

"temari.." chouji menutup telinga temari dan membawanya jauh dari kamar yang terdengar desahan yang baginya menjijikan itu.

"biarkan aku tidur chouji...kau pulanglah.." temari tersenyum palsu lebih parah dari teman setimnya naruto si sai, itu benar benar menyakitkan hatinya.

temari pergi dengan langkah gontai dan menangis diam kembali ke kamarnya. chouji menatapnya dengan sendu.

"gomenasai temari..maaf..seharusnya aku mengatakan aku sangat mencintaimu dari dulu..."

chouji menangis diam lalu menggertakan giginya, dia sangat marah pada kedua sahabatnya yang brengsek.

chouji menunggu perlahan di depan pintu kamar, suara desahan itu sudah mulai mereda. dengan cepat dia mendobrak pintu dengan paksa.

 **BRAKKK!!!!!**

pintu kayu yang tak bersalah itu menjadi hancur karena pukulannya. suara yang memekak di telinga membuat dua orang yang didalamnya kaget.

"chouji? apa yang kau lakukan?!!" pekik ino mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

shikamaru yang semula kaget menjadi mendecik sinis pada sahabatnya.

"Apa? ngapain kau kemari?" mata sipit cokelat shikamaru membulat saat tangan chouji melayang ke arah wajah shikamaru.

 **Bukk!**

chouji meninju shikamaru dengan keras sehingga shikamaru jatuh di lantai. ino sedikit berteriak karena aksi chouji,shikamaru bangkit dan mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"kamu kenapa sih?malah memukulku! kau sudah gila!" bentak shikamaru.

 **Plakk!!**

chouji menampar shikamaru lagi, "aku memang gila dan kau pantas mendapatkannya!" balas chouji.

"wanita yang kucintai sedang hancur karena kalian berdua!" shikamaru dan ino tidak mengerti siapa wanita yang dicintai chouji.

"temari tahu segalanya! dia mengetahui kalau kau selingkuh dengannya! bahkan dia ada di balik pintu sialan ini saat kalian bercinta, kalian sadar itu?!"

"Apa?" shikamaru dan ino menautkan alisnya tak percaya, wajahnya mulai merinding ketakutan.

"bagus kalau kau menghancurkan hati wanita lain.. tapi jangan wanita yang kucintai juga!! ya sudah sana main lagi"

setelah mendengar pernyataan chouji, shikamaru memakai pakaiannya dengan berantakan dan pergi tanpa memperdulikan ucapan chouji.

"aku akan melamar temari dan keluar dari team 10" jelas chouji pergi dari tempat laknat itu **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback off**

temari yang sudah bertampang acak acakan tersenyum gila dan tertawa sendiri saat darahnya mulai kering di dinding.

 **Tok Tok tok!**

temari berjalan kearah pintu,"siapa?"

"temari,ini aku, kita harus bicara sekarang" panggil shikamaru.

"mau apa kau kemari?"tanya gadis itu dibalik pintu, "oh ya, bajingan nara! bagaimana rasanya tidur dengan rekanmu? enak?"

"temari..semua ini..."

"sepertinya kau bosan denganku?"

"temari, dengarkan aku dulu! kau tidak bisa menyalahkan semuanya padaku! ka-"

"jadi aku tidak boleh menyalahkanmu? lalu siapa brengsek?! apa harus ino, si pelacur sialan yang sudah merebutmu dariku??!" balas temari dengan cepat.

"temari! oh kamisama! biarkan aku berbicara!" shikamaru mengedor pintu.

"Bicara apa brengsek?!" shikamaru yang berada di luar sontak mundur ke belakang.

"bicara apa lagi? berapa kali kebohongan yang harus kudengar? kenapa kau tega shikamaru?kenapa?" tanya temari membuat shikamaru terdiam.

"padahal kankurou dan gaara akan mengirimkan surat pernikahan kita dengan alasan politik..dan kita akan menikah beberapa hari lagi! apa kau tahu itu?!" jelas temari menangis, shikamaru menjadi tercekat lalu menyesal atas perbuatannya.

darah dari tangan temari terus menetes di lantai, "aku berharap aku bisa bebas memilih pasangan di kehidupanku mendatang.."

"temari! tolong buka pintunya!"

"hentikan! sudah cukup hentikan! aku mohon!" teriak temari menutup telinganya.

"aku minta maaf temari, ini kesalahanku!"

"alasan konyol! kau selingkuh bangsat! kau tidur dengan jalang itu dan aku harus memaafkanmu begitu saja hah? begitu saja?!!" bentak temari.

 **"yang kutahu sekarang adalah SEMUA PRIA ITU BRENGSEK!!!"**

"temari! temari! kuso!buka pintunya!" shikamaru makin mengedor pintunya setelah temari mengatakan hal itu.

 **Braakk!** shikamaru mendobrak pintu dan mulai membelalak.

temari berada di jendela dan membalikkan badannya,"sampai jumpa lagi bajingan!"

"temari! tunggu!" shikamaru berlari mau memegang tangan temari. kebetulan tak terduga kalau matsuri dan sari datang bermaksud menjemput temari.

temari jatuh dengan seringai liciknya, "dendamku akan kubawa ke neraka..kamisama..aku berharap aku bisa hilang ingatan di kehidupan berikutnya.."

 **KYAAA!!!!!**

suara teriakan perempuan dari bawah, shikamaru berbalik lalu terlihat matsuri dan sari yang sudah pucat menatapnya.

"k-kau? yang membunuh temari-sama?" kaget matsuri menunjuk shikamaru.

"bu-bukan!!"

"a-apa itu?" tanya sari menatap tulisan darah di dinding.

"ternyata benar!nara shikamaru,kau pembunuh!" matsuri dan sari lari dari kamar penuh darah.

kankurou menangkap temari yang jatuh dari ketinggian dibantu dengan pasir gaara.

"siapa yang melakukan ini kepadamu neesan!" kankurou memeriksa temari yang sudah berantakan.

"tepat dugaanku! firasat ku memang kurang baik!" ujar gaara.

"gaara-sama! kankurou-sama! yang membunuh temari-sama adalah nara shikamaru!" teriak sari berlari kearah bawah disusul oleh matsuri.

"benar!nara yang melakukannya gaara-sama! kankurou-sama! kami berdua yang melihat sendiri!"

gaara mengeram, kankurou mau mengamuk. tiba tiba temari memegang tangan kedua adik lelakinya.

"j-jangan...dekati orang yang bernama nara shikamaru dan yamanaka ino..kan-kurou..uhuk! gaara..berjanjilah padaku..mereka mem-bunuhku.."

shikamaru tak percaya kalau mantan kekasihnya menuduhnya.

" **K-KAU!!!** " kankurou meninju wajah shikamaru dan dilanjutkan oleh gaara yang menendang bagian bawahnya.

"ohok!"shikamaru merasakan sakit luarbiasa di bagian bawahnya.

"matsuri! sari! kita kembali ke suna!" perintah gaara menggangkat kakaknya dengan pasir.

"Ha'i" jawab matsuri dan sari.

gaara mendekati shikamaru dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan.

"kau tahu apa ini?" tanya gaara dengan datar.

shikamaru tak menjawabnya kemudian gaara menamparnya dengan keras.

"ini adalah gulungan surat pernikahan politik antara kau dan neesan. dengan ini..hubungan pernikahan politik antara suna dan konoha dibatalkan!"

gaara merobeknya lalu membakarnya menjadi abu. abu itu terbang terhembus oleh angin.

"kukutuk kau nara shikamaru! kau pasti akan menyesal!" jelas gaara pergi.

 **NB.**

 **Hehehe..fic pertama saya senpai,mohon bimbingannya. kisah ini bukanlah kisah shikamaru x temari ya! mohon maaf untuk fans mereka yang menyukai shikamaru dan temari terutama dengan fans sai x ino.settingnya setelah perang dunia shinobi ke 4 ya!**

 **yang harus kalian tahu adalah:**

 **1) grannychiyo masih hidup dalam ffn ini, dia tidak mati saat gaara diculik oleh anggota akatsuki.**

 **2) nara shikaku dan yamanaka inochi selamat dari serangan uchiha madara.**

 **3) temari, kankurou, dan gaara adalah cucu dari nidaime hokage dengan wanita dari klan ootsutsuki yang merupakan putri ketiga ootsutsuki hagoromo. diartikan mereka berhubungan dengan senju tsunade.**

 **4) di ffn ini, temari akan berubah penampilan fisiknya.**

 **5)di ffn ini, temari adalah jinchuriki nanabi setelah fuu meninggal dan bertemu dengan edotenseinya. tetapi temari tidak mengetahui kalau dia jinchuriki.**

 **6) di ffn ini, ada bahasa kasar jadi mohon dimaklumi.**

 **padahal masih banyak lagi yang kalian harus tahu.sisanya? lain kali aja ya!**

 **hehe..jika ada yang mau bertanya tolong ditanya di nomor WA sahabat saya si arlynxie. dia lumayan jago dalam gambar.( ps: tanya dengan baik ya..soalnya aku gak mau dia marah)**

 **number : 085261262991 / arlynxie.**

 **Yoshhh mohon review dan bimbingannya senpai!**

 **See you next chapter**

 **Bbplanets!**

 **Friday, 29 june 2018**


End file.
